Long Time No See
by anim31401
Summary: They finally meet after 3 years...


SasuNaruSasu ** Long Time No See**

It all started on this horrible day when everything went wrong in Naruto's horrible day Sasuke left and abandoned Naruto and his life just to get power to avenge what his brother did to their was heartbroken he did everything in his power to get his friend why he left his village to become stronger.  
>****After 3 years later he returned****<br>***To The Forest***

"Hey Naruto where are we going, we've been walking for a pretty long time" said the pink haired girl

"Don't worry Sakura we're almost there, well i think that it was here somewhere" said Naru

"What do u mean by YOU THINK" she said with an evil stare.

"Ahh...nothing, hey look we're here" screamed the blond boy

Sakura stood there with amazement on her face with her jaw dropped to the ground. Naruto watched the pink haired girl's shocked face.

"Omg, Naruto this place is so beautiful and full of life" said Sakura  
>"Yeah, Sasuke and I used to come out here all the time" said the fox boy<br>"What you guys knew about this place and you never told me about it" yelled Sakura  
>"Well we used to come here and relax, this was our secret spot that know one else knew about" Naruto said.<p>

"Did you guys come here when we were all 12 years old?" Sakura asked.

"No it was before we were team Kakashi" the blond said as a frown formed on his face

"Don't blame yourself Naruto it wasn't your fault" she said softly trying to comfort her friend

"It is all my fault, Its my fault, I was too weak to stop him from leaving" cried Naruto

"Its not your fault ok, we came here to have a picnic to get relaxed plus today is our day off from missions" Sakura said while wiping the tears off her friend's face  
>"Your right , I'm sorry about that" the blond said happily. For some reason Sakura's voice always calmed him down no matter what his problem was.<br>Sakura asked him "where are we going to have the picnic at Naruto."  
>"Oh yeah, I know this great place, Its just around the corner"<p>

Naruto held her hand tight as he led her to the place he was just talking about. Then suddenly Naruto stopped, Sakura stopped also noticing why he stopped. They were both shocked out of the minds. She couldn't even move after noticing who was sitting on the rocks looking at them...it was her old crush Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa...sa...sa" Naruto tried to force his name out  
>"Sa...su...ke" stuttered the pink headed girl<br>"Sa...su...ke" Naruto stood there looking at what was before his eyes

The rave haired boy stared at them noticing there hands entangled into each others hand. Why the hell is he holding her hand for Sasuke thought .He glared at Naruto. "If you keep saying my name like that Naruto you're going to wear it out."

The blond boy blushed then turned away to prevent Sasuke from seeing his completely red face.

"So, so , so look at you now, your all grown-up and your even taller than Sakura now too, I'm impressed, but if you keep holding her hand like that I'm going to chop it off" with a big smirk spread across his face he began to laugh. Sakura blushed thinking that he was talking about her. He turned to Sakura noticing she was blushing also then turned back to Naruto." Did you hear what I just said to you usuratonkachi."

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand as soon as possible. Then said "Sasuke what are you doing here."

"I came here to see you Naru-chan." He moved closer to him but Naruto backed away knowing what was going to happen next. Sasuke kept moving closer and closer to Naruto but all he did was move farther and farther away from him. He stopped. He stared at Naruto's cute desperate face. "Come on Naru-chan don't do that to me."

Naruto just kept backing away but couldn't help but to look at Sasuke's new body, he noticed his well toned muscles as the sun glared on it. Sasuke smirked and noticed what Naruto was staring at. "So I see you like them Naruto you've been staring at me for so long and if you keep staring I might just blush" said Uchiha. Naruto felt a blast of air on his face then finally started noticing that a pair of hand were wrapping around his waist. Sasuke pushed himself onto Naruto. He could feel every detail of Sasuke's body and he let out a low moan and the taller boy pushed harder onto him. He gasped as he felt something poking him

"Mmm...you smell so good Naruto" said as he began to lick his neck. Naruto tried to escape from Sasuke but he was too strong for him like always. Then in a flash Sasuke unwrapped his hands from Naruto and made a hand sign

Smoke appeared as Sasuke got a hold of Naruto and escaped as quickly as he could. Sakura was searching for a way to get out of the smoke suddenly something landed on her head. She quickly ran out of the smoke and noticed that it was a note. 'Don't worry Sakura I'll bring him back, if you trusted me you would believe me and by the way how dare you hold Naruto's hand you wench.' She couldn't believe that the Sasuke she fell in love with would write something like this. 'Since when was he so strong I barely show him he moved so fast' she thought but she still didn't know if she could trust him with Naruto's life.

-To where Sasuke is-

"Sasuke let go of me you jerk." Naruto screamed out. The raven haired boy was getting annoyed so he stopped and pushed him into a tree. The blond boy let out a scream as he hit the tree. Naruto got up and tried to escape but Sasuke pined his hands against the tree.

"Why are you trying to escape, there is no use anyway. I came here to see you I thought you would of been happy but instead you were holding Sakura's hand." Naruto turned the other way trying to hide his face.

"Well I thought that you loved me until you ran away to that rapist's house. Why should I care if you came here to see me?" Sasuke started moving his face towards Naruto until his lips met with Naruto's. Naruto pushed him off and slapped him. "Don't you dare kiss me after what you've put me through you traitor." Sasuke didn't give up. He got closer to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Usuratonkachi just admit it already. You've missed me and so have I, that's why I came here to see you." Naruto struggled to get free of Sasuke grip.

"Baka let me go." Naruto screaming but no one could hear his cry for help that echoed through the forest. Naruto burst of in tear and Sasuke stayed there with his in his arm trying to comfort him. A few minutes later he stopped. "Maybe I ...I... Never mind and let me go." Sasuke stayed there with him in his arms refusing to let go.

"Naru-chan I'm sorry." Naruto stopped struggling and looked at Sasuke face. 'Since when did Sasuke apologize for anything? Maybe he's really serious about this.' the short boy started laughing.

"Hahah since when did you ever apologize this must be a joke right." Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened.

"I'm not joking I'm dead serious." Naruto looked at his serious face. The more he looked the more he noticed how fast his heart was beating. He started to blush. During these pass years Naruto taught himself to stop thinking about Sasuke. But he never thought that just seeing his face and being this close could make him fall in love with him all over again.

"Sasuke-kun." his face was pink now. They were both staring into each other with passion in there eyes.

"Naru-chan." they're faces moved closer and closer. Naruto quickly snapped out of it realizing the truth and pushed Sasuke away yet again.

"Teme let go of me already." Sasuke was getting tired of his resisting him so he came up with a plan.

"Fine since you want out so bad I'll let you go on one condition. You give me one last kiss." Naruto agreed to it. He would do anything to get out of Sasuke's grasp. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He expected a hard rough kiss but as Sasuke's lips grazed his lips they was soft and sweet just like the way he kissed him back then. 'Sasuke your right I have missed you more than you know. I wouldn't mind if we were like this more often.' Naruto was actually enjoying the kiss until he was distracted by Sasuke's hand moving under his shirt. Naruto tried to pull away but couldn't. Sasuke's hand traveled to his nipple and pushed hard on it. Naruto let out a moan in they're kiss.

Sasuke pulled away from their kiss. "Naru-chan." He then pushed Naruto onto a tree.

"Baka what are you doing. Let me go. I thought that you were going to leave after I kissed you so what are you still doing here. I don't need you anymore so go back." Sasuke unzipped his jacket and moved his hand under his shirt once again.

"Why do you want me to go so badly? To me it seemed that you were enjoying our kiss. Gripping to me like that and moaning like that it seemed that you didn't hate any of that did you?" Sasuke pressed on his nipple. Naruto let out a moan and started to dig him nails into the tree. "Answer me." He pushed harder on his nipple. Naruto let out another moan.

"No stop it...stop...stop." a smirk started to form on Sasuke's face.

"I'm going to make you cry out my name. Say my name." Naruto turned his head to the side.

"No...let me go..." Sasuke pushed as hard as he could. "No stop it...it hurts."

"Say my name."

"Sa...sasu...sasuke."

"Now tell me what you want me to do to you." Sasuke moved his free hand to the growing bulge in Naruto's pants. "Do you want me to solve this problem of yours?" He began squeezing the bulge. Naruto let out a loud moan. "Humph you haven't changed a bit. You've always gotten turned on so easily." Naruto let out moans as Sasuke played with him. 'He still hasn't gave up. He's so hard headed'

" Sasuke...Sasuke stop please.'

"Ha you're telling me to stop but how come you aren't fighting back. What have you been doing all these years without me? What's wrong you don't want to fight because you've longed for my touch and my body?" Naruto's face flashed red. "Just like I thought you dirty filthy fox." Sasuke pulled down Naruto's pants exposing his hardened member and took a hold of it.. Naruto let out a long and loud moan. "I'm the only one that can fully pleasure you. No matter how many times you've tried you couldn't forget my touch." Sasuke looked down at his member at liquid leaking out. "You're about to come aren't you and I haven't even done anything yet."  
>"Sasuke let go." Sasuke smirked and backed off. In a flash he was already about 10ft from him.<p>

"You're so annoying you know. Anyway struggling when I ravish you. I guess it can't be helped and you were almost at you climax too ha how sad. Have fun jacking off by yourself. I have to go 4eyes is waiting for me." Just about when Sasuke was about to leave he felt something on his arm.

"Wait don't leave me like this."

"It's not my problem anymore you told me to let go so I did as you said. You should be happy."

"But what if I do what Sasuke says will...will you be gentle with me." he closed his eyes. Naruto was blushing like crazy when saying this he never thought that he would reveal his true feeling to him just like that to let Sasuke feel him with pleasure. Before he knew it Sasuke was already back at the tree.

"Come here let me show you how it feels to be fucked be me again. You must of lost the feeling after all those years." Sasuke held his hand out for Naruto. Naruto started walking towards him and grabbed his hand. Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Naruto let out a moan once he found that Sasuke's hand was once back on his member. The hand that was jerking his dick made him moan more as they kissed. Sasuke pulled away a minute later leaving the blond hot and wanting more.

"Naruto I've been helping you out how about you starting to help me with my problem hmph how about we help each other." Sasuke laid on the ground and Naruto climbed on top of him with his head facing Sasuke's dick. Naruto started first by pulling out Sasuke member and started licking it. After a few second later Sasuke joined in sucking Naruto's member. When he started Naruto stopped sucking his member and let out a moan then went back to his job. A few minutes later Naruto grew wetter and wetter by the second. He was just about to hit his climax before Sasuke licked one of his fingers and inserted it into the blond. And he came all at once. His milk (censored word I like saying milk better) squirted all over the Uchiha's face.  
>"Hey don't tense up like that."<p>

"But Sasuke-teme...I couldn't control myself." the blond blushed what he just said. "You can't just shove your finger up my ass...you know how sensitive I am." Naruto was about to get up but when Sasuke shoved (ha I love this word) another finger into him which made him his stay in place. Sasuke began thrusting his fingers in and out of him making him moan and groan with pleasure.

"Hey didn't I tell you not to tense up like that."

"No stop...stop take out your fingers."

"Ha you want me that badly...such a perverted little fox." In a flash they switched positions and Sasuke held Naruto up just inches away from his entrance.

"No don't...no..." before he could finish Sasuke dropped him onto his dick. He let out a long moan and gripped the ravens back for support. The raven grabbed his waist and pushed down. "No *moan* Sasuke don't aahhh it's too big *moan* it won't fit...it's too ahhh."

"I didn't even put the whole thing in. You're overreacting." Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his dick until it wasn't visible anymore. "It's ok Naru-chan because I'm going to make you feel good ok."

-30 minutes later-  
>"Ahh Naruto I'm going to come."<p>

"Me too teme." Sasuke's thrusts grew faster as he reached his climax. Naruto screamed in pleasure. Sasuke reached his climax thrusting all the way in Naruto as he came. Naruto screamed in pleasure and also came. Sasuke pulled out of him as he blacked out leaving without saying a word.

-Hours later-  
>Naruto woke up on the forest floor with his clothes on top of him. He got up and noticed that he was completely naked. "OMFG what did I just do please don't tell me that I just had sex with Sasuke." He shook his head. "No way there is no possibility that he was here. Well he did feel real to me." Naruto blushed. "Oh no what would Sakura say if I told her that I cheated on her. (Ha-ha forgot to add this part before but now you know why they were holding hands before.) Oh crap oh crap I'm screwed...I got screwed by Sasuke no way. I'm going to be dead if I tell her."<p>

**'hey kit calm down already. If you don't want to tell her don't who's forcing you to. Just keep it a secret because in the end I want to see you crack under pressure and that's all the matters.' said kyuubi**

"Haha thanks for the advice it helped a lot." Naruto said sarcastically

Naruto put his clothes back on and headed for konoha. 20 minutes later he arrived at the gate where Sakura seemed to be waiting for him. When she saw him she ran over there and gave him a hug. "Naruto are you okay I've been so worried about you. Did Sasuke do something bad to you?" Naruto shook his head no. 'He did something good though but there's no way I was going to tell her that.' "I missed you, you didn't return so I thought that Sasuke killed you." Naruto was emotionless. Sakura's hugs didn't cheer him up then it was possible that he had fallen out of love with Sakura and fell in love with Sasuke. He just stood still as Sakura hugged him. "Naruto are you okay." Naruto flashed a fake smile to not make her worry.

"I'm just tired that's all how about I walk you home okay."

"Okay." she smiled with a smile that had his smile a bit himself. She grabbed his arm as they walked to her house. About 10 minutes they were and Sakura kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye and went into her house. Naruto's fake smile dropped as soon as he was out of Sakura's site. Naruto walked back to his apartment and as soon as he got there he just jumped into bed and tried to forget what had happened.

Last Time-  
>"Okay." she smiled with a smile that had his smile a bit himself. She grabbed his arm as they walked to her house. About 10 minutes they were and Sakura kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye and went into her house. Naruto's fake smile dropped as soon as he was out of Sakura's site. Naruto walked back to his apartment and as soon as he got there he just jumped into bed and tried to forget what just happened.<p>

Now-  
>1 week has passed since Naruto's encounter with Sasuke.<p>

Today Tsunade called Team 7 and the other teammates (friends) and their senseis. It was news about Sasuke and about the death of Orochimaru.

"You guys know why I've called you here?" asks the 5th.

"Yea we do it's about Sasuke right?" said Kakashi-sensei

"Yes as you all know now, Sasuke has become a missing nin to avenge his family. He left Konoha to follow Orochimaru for power and he was Orochimaru's next vessel but word is that he already killed Orochimaru and has escaped once again in search of his brother." Everyone's eyes widened as they listened to the 5th words about Sasuke killing the pedophile. (hahahha just had to put that I couldn't help myself) Naruto was the most shocked out of them all. To think of how Sasuke has already killed Orochimaru and may even have enough power for his revenge now. Maybe it was a good thing that Sasuke got his revenge just so that he could come back to Konoha and act like the passed 3 years didn't happen but Naruto of all people knew it wouldn't be as easy as said. "So if anyone of you sees him while on a mission contact me immediately."

"But we saw him last week." Everyone turned and looked at Sakura and Naruto. 'Oh fuck my secret is already out I can't believe this, Sakura has such a big mouth'(everyone should know who this is)

"You did Sakura."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei and but then Sasuke grabbed Naruto and disappeared into the forest." Most of them looks where towards Naruto now.

"Is that true Naruto?" the 5th took a look at Naruto.

"Yeah so what it wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it does matter Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to Sakura looking so pissed off.

"Why The Fuck does it matter to you Sakura."

"It's just that I was worried about you Sasuke could of really killed you if he had the chance to."

"So you fucking saying that I didn't have a fighting chance and I would have let him kill me without a fight. You really disguise me Sakura I don't even know why I started going out with you in the first place. Sasuke was right you are annoying." Tears starting to form in her eyes and for the first time in his life he didn't give a fuck about her.

"Why you acting like a jerk Naruto she was just worried about you and you just went and put her down like that. Sakura just wanted to help you out."

"Your right Ino she wasn't able to help like the rest to her life she was useless always being protected yet never a damn thank you. Me sacrificing my life to save her and yet all she cared about is Sasuke. Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, insulting me like I'm not even a human being. Even when I joke around she takes everything so damn seriously damn bitch don't you have a funny bone in your body? Since Sasuke wasn't here she just thought that if she could replace me with him everything would be right. Right?(sorry people but had to do it somehow)"

"But Naruto she just wanted to know what happened between you two."

"Nothing went on between us if something did happen I wouldn't be here right now. Why can't someone just believe me? Why don't you girls just act like I'm that monster your mom's told you about when you were little to keep the hell away from me when I'm mad or I'll kill you?"(Don't worry he's just going crazy) His eyes started turning red and his nailed became claws at that moment all the girls gasped and Naruto immediately jumped out of the window already knowing he wouldn't be able to control his anger towards Sakura. This was one of crappiest days. 'Damn why do I miss Sasuke so much.' Naruto just realized what he thought. Naruto then looked at his nails and saw that they were turning back to normal. Did thinking about Sasuke really calm him down or was that a coincidence that he was turning back at the same time he was thinking about Sasuke. Once he calmed down he walked back to his house. Some minutes passed when he got back home. He opened to the and when to sit on the catch to turn on the TV. He turned the channel to a comedy show. He started laughing immediately after he was done laughed he heard a little chuckle behind him. He turned around to find who was standing there was no other than Sasuke himself.

"Hey Usuratonkachi."

"How the, how did you get in here." Sasuke pointed to the wide open window. "Oh." He walked over to the window and closed it. "Wait a minute what are you doing here."

"I came to get seconds of you." Naruto's face turned bright pink.

"Baka get away from me I'm not giving you anything go back dammit." Sasuke started to walk towards him. Naruto backed away from every step he took.

"Come on you know you want me." Naruto kept backing away as Sasuke got closer.

"I don't want you so get away from me." Naruto was lying of course. He kept backing away and then accidently fell in the couch because he wasn't paying attention to anything other than Sasuke. As soon as he fell in the couch, Sasuke climbed onto of him. (*_* perverted thoughts) He unzipped his jacket and lifted up his shirt. Naruto was completely red about the time when Sasuke started unzipping his jacket. "Ahhhh." He moaned as he felt Sasuke's cold hands graze on his skin. "Sasuke stop s-stop it." But this only led him to being topless and Sasuke sucking on his nipples. "Sasu…..nhh." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Sasuke both directed there attention to the door. The door started to open. "Oh crap I forgot to lock the door again." The door slammed open and when the people looked around there was no one to be found.

"You know I swear that I just heard Naruto's voice."

"Maybe you were wrong Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi started glaring at him.

"I'm never wrong when it comes to Naruto Sai." Sai sighed.

"Don't you think that just coming in here without permission is kind of you know."

"No it's not kind of you know." Sai sighed again.

"You want to check don't you?" He nodded his head like a little kid that was about to get a big lollipop. They went through Naruto's stuff and found some juicy stuff like some condoms in his drawer. Finally they came to the last thing which was his closet.

"Shh can you keep you mouth closed already Naruto."

"Stop stroking my nipple and my dick and I'll keep quiet you bastard."

"Ha you always get to the point don't you Naru-chan. Fine then I guess I'll be going." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hardened nipple and penis

"Dammit Sasuke just because I say it doesn't mean I mean it, just hurry up and make me cum before they find me." A big huge smirk spread across Sasuke's face. His hands moved back to Naruto's nipple and hardened member. It wasn't very long until Naruto started moaning again. "Sas-ahh stop….ahh please." Sasuke removed his hand and sighed.

"What is it now?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke

"I want us to come together ok Teme." Naruto said while pulling Sasu into a kiss. His hands traveled to Sasuke's bulge taking his hard member and rubbing it against his own. Sasuke pulled away looking upon his little uke's red face. He also took a hold of Naruto's member. He let out a moan and that's when Sasuke took the chance and inserted him tongue into his uke's mouth. Naruto let go of his member and Sasuke's and started to grip Sasu's back as the kiss deepened. For that moment he didn't really care if he was about to get caught in the act. The moans didn't stop they grow louder and louder by the minute and the people standing outside of it were wondering what was going on in there.

"Come on go and open it Sai." Sai gave the death stare to Kakashi.

"Why should I be the one to open this?" Kakashi scooted a few feet away from the closet.

"Because you're the closest one to the closet silly." They spend some minutes discussing who should be the one to open the closet and in the end Kakashi was the one that was chosen. They heard the sounds in the closet become louder and louder so Kakashi put his hand on the handle ready to open the closet.

"Sasuke…I'm…I'm….cumming…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

"Nhh…Naru." As they both came Naruto screamed 'Sasuke' at the top of his lungs. The two outside of the closet gasped and they heard Sasuke's name. Sasuke tucked his member and his partners back to the original place. Sasuke parted away from Naru-chan and made a hand sign.

"Wait…..Sasuke…..wait…." Before he knew it smoke had replaced Sasuke and started surrounding him. Then he felt something sliding down his chest, he looked and it was some of Sasuke's cum. So he wiped it off with his finger then inserted it into his mouth. "Ahh…Sasuke's cum….and it's still warm." As the door slid open Naruto stood there looking at the two intruders.

"OMG Naruto what was that sound."

"What sound, I think that your hearing things old man." Naruto said acting like what just happened never happened.

"I heard you yell Sasuke's name."

"Yea Yea I heard too."

"Why would I be doing that when I knew that who guys where here all along."

"You guys just let yourself in here anytime you want and you think it'd be ok." said Naruto. He walked over to sit on his bed while Kakashi and Sai stood.

"Well sorry."

"I swear that your PMSing today Naruto."

"Ehh… what did you just say Sai."

"It just that you're moody today and…."

"Come on quit it Sai don't say anything else we don't need him to go demon mode (heheh demon mode) twice in a day."

"No No I want to hear what he has to say before I kick him out." Naruto stood up and faced Sai. "Come on continue what you were saying."

"It's just what you did to Sakura. You know it was pretty harsh."

"Why you asking? You like her or something…Well if that's the case you can have her because I'm going to break up with her."

"Is it because of your fight?" Naruto went to sit back on his bed.

"Nah. No way. It's just that I don't like her anymore and her face doesn't look as pretty as it used to. Well to put it simply I've already fell in love with someone else (woot woot we all know who that is). So go ahead if you want her go get her."

"What happened to the happy hard working Naruto" said Kakashi. Naruto chuckled.

"You know if I'm happy and determined all the time I wouldn't be normal (I'm describing Rock Lee). You have to let some of your bottled up feelings out once in awhile."(This is the randomest thing ever I don't ever know what they're talking about)

"I guess." Kakashi kept looking around and sniffing the air. "There's something in here that's been bothering me. This smell. It kinda smells like cu…."

"Well I think it's about time for you guys to get out of my home." Naruto pushed Kakashi and Sai out of the door and locked the door. "Finally they're gone. But they didn't have to spoil the time I was having with Sasuke. At least I came; I really hope that there isn't any cum in that closet because I'm too lazy to clean it up."

A few minutes Passed.

"Maybe I should get some air." He put his shirt and jacket back on and went outside and locked the door on his way out. He started walking towards the Hokage's Office. Suddenly a random girl ran up to him.

"Naruto!" Naru turned around to see a beautiful girl with long dark hair and onyx eyes with a prefect body and a prefect face. Naruto was hypnotized by her beauty.

"Ehh." She grabbed his arm.

"You don't know who I am in this form do you." Naruto still looked confused. "Here's a clue to who I am. My name is Sasuke." 'Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke I don't know any girls named Sasuke wait a minute SASUKE no way it can't be but why is he a girl.' Thought Naruto.

"Sasuke Why are you a girl."

"Because I can't live here like Sasuke when everyone is coming after me for killing Orochimaru."

"Don't tell me that's my jutsu."

"Of course it is but don't you think it looks better on me than you." She said while making an adorable face. "And I never thought that this would make a nice disguise."

"You know I would have been mad at you for stealing my Sexy no Jutsu with telling me but I can't help it. That face your making please stop."

"I'm cute aren't I? Come on Naru-chan you can say it. We're all grown ups here right? Pwease Naruto tell me." She started rubbing herself on Naruto. "Naru…." Naruto pulled his arm away from her.

"Please stop can't you see we're in public." He turned away from her and started running.

"He's shy when it comes to girls too. That's too cute, that makes me want him more." She began running after him. Every guy watched Sasuke as she ran after him. "NARUTO" She ran like a cheetah hunting for food. Of course Naruto was no match for her and her quickness. It didn't take long for her to catch up with him. She stretched her hand out trying to grab him. "Got you."

"Eh."

"You think you can run away from me ehh Dobe." (ok ok from now on female Sasuke's name is Sasuki) Naruto turned around planning to find to Sasuke's sinuous but found Sasuki's angel like expression. "Why are you running away from me?" She started to burry her head in his chest. "I thought that we could be together but I see that you haven't gotten over Sakura yet I guess it was wrong for me to come here after all." 'Eh is he telling the truth. No way not possible. I bet he's just teasing me and messing with my mind again.' (I know he's acting too girly now but just wait) While Naruto was thinking about what she said, she had something way different on her mind. ' Hahah so she's watching us right now. That pink haired slut. If I'm right this should work.' She pulled away from Naruto. "I…I….guess this relationship….won't work.." She started walking away. 'He better try to stop me or I'll kick his ass later.'

"Wait, don't go." He grabbed her hand.

"No let me go."

"No." He pulled her arm and planned on her landing in his chest. "Sasuki."

"Sasuki?"

"That's what I came up with as your name. Anyway as I was saying." Sasuki tried to pull away but had no chance against his strength.

"Baka let me go."

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what just said was true." She turned away from him.

"Is it true Sasu?"

"Yes it is, are you happy now."

"Sasu you don't know how happy I am right now. I thought that falling back in love with you would be wrong but now that you said that all I want is to tell you that I love you." Sasuki turned pink and away from Naruto. "Your blushing how cute." 'CUTE? I'm the one who should be saying that. Just wait until tonight when I rape you.' "Sasu…"Naruto's face started moving closer and closer to her's.

"Naruto wait." He didn't stop until the lips were inches away from each other enough to make them feel  
>Each others hot breath. "Naru…." That's all she could say before her lips met his. Naruto admittedly slipped his tongue into her mouth. "ahh…mmmmm….." She gripped his back for support. She fought for control but could never receive it. 'Ahh since when could he kiss like this.' The blond parted away leaving a line of saliva to attach them together.<p>

"Naruto…..I…."

"What is it was it that bad." she gripped his back harder

"Noo…it….umm..." Naruto began to stare at her in the eyes and she turned her head away to get out of his gaze.

"Then what is it? Do you want another kiss?" She quickly pushed him away. 'I'm sensing someone's chakra but whose is it its pretty crowded I can't tell.' thought Sasu. "Wait did I do something I wasn't suppose to do." She shook her head no. 'Crap the person is coming this way. I have to go I don't want Naruto to be drawn into this. I'm going to kill this damn person for ruining my damn moment with my Naru-chan.'

"No you didn't it was me I didn't think first, I'm sorry I have to go." She started walking away but Naruto grabbed her hand at the last moment.  
>"Where are you going?" asked Naruto. She fought free.<p>

"I'm sorry I'll explain later." In a blink of an eye she disappeared. Naruto was very puzzled by Sasu's disappearance but decided to wait until later for an explanation. The only thing he could do now is go training.  
>-Few hours later-<p>

Naruto just finished his training and was heading home, hoping that Sasuke would be there but on the way he came across a crying girl. He followed the crying and found the girl and it was no one other than Sakura.

"Sakura what's wrong." He tried to comfort her. She looked up at him and started tearing up again. She just decided that it was best not to look at him anymore. "Sakura?" he began wiping away her tears but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me" She screamed. Naruto was shocked.

"What's wrong?" He lifted her face up.

"You…you cheated on me?" Once Naruto heard this he was surprised by her words and backed up a little. He had nothing to say. He didn't think that he would be found out by his own girlfriend. Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. "I knew it…is that why you were so mad at me?"

"….." he wasn't even able to look at her face.

"I see. So that's your answer."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but it just all happened so quickly."

"I know why you would do that she's so beautiful." 'Wait a minute she…she. She saw Sasuke and me kissing. Oh.' Naruto thought

"She is" he said. Sakura began glaring at him. "I meant she's not. She's totally not."

"Naruto?"

"What is it?" he said with a puzzled face

"Are you going to break up with me?" she asked nicely and Naruto's smile turned upside down

"Yes I am, I was going to do it tomorrow but now that you found out I have to." She tucked at his shirt.

"But can't we start over again. Do we have to break up? I love you so much I don't want to." Tears began pouring down her face again.

"Sorry I cant…." He hesitated "we can't…..I've already fallen in love with someone else." He pulled her into a hug trying to console her. But instead of embracing him back she pulled out of the hug and punched him. He flew and he was lucky enough to be stopped by a tree.

"I hate you." She again went for an additional hit but was stopped by someone. Sakura stood still to the amazement not only because someone stopped her punch but that that someone was the very girl she saw Naruto kissing, the girl he cheated on her with. Sasu-chan ran over to make sure her Naru-chan was ok.

"Naruto, Naruto are you ok." He got up holding the tree as support, the exact place where a big dent of his body was left. He nodded but Sasu didn't believe it for a minute. Naruto always lied including when he was injured just so people wouldn't worry about him. "Lair!" She hugged him tightly but felt him flinch and eased him grip.

"So this is the slut you picked up from a random street right Naruto." She announced. Sasu turned around and looked at her.

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?" Sasu was pissed now and when Sasu gets pissed no one can stop him but one person.

"Stop it, Suki it's not worth it." Sasu glared at him. "Please just for me." She nodded and hugged him.

"Ha your so weak can't even follow through I see." Sakura blabbed on about. Sasu finally let go of Naru and in a flash was behind Sakura with a brand new kunai right next to her neck. Sasu couldn't resist she wanted to hurt her so badly for hurting her lover.

"Watch what you're saying pinky or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Look who's talking though, your more pathetic than I can ever be. Just look at yourself why do think he broke up with you. You abused him every chance you get even when he tries to help you, you still hit him. What's wrong with you, if you really loved him then why are you always hurting him and pushing him away? I'll never forgive you for…." Sasuki glanced over at Naruto and saw disappointment written all over his face and for a moment she felt guilty. He stopped right in his tracks and flashed back to Naruto. "Come on Naru-chan lets go." She made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As soon as they left Sakura fell on her knees trembling, she was really scared of this girl because of her chakra. Her chakra was strong even as strong as one of the sagas mixed in with pure evil. That girl was just too dangerous for words, who the hell is that girl anyway.

-Naruto's house-

"Why do you always let her do that" said Sasuke. Naruto innocently looked at him.

"Do what Teme?" Sasuke looked at him trying to resist.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you fight back and stop making that face." Naruto smiled

"Why should I, she's our friend…"

"YOUR friend!" Sasuke interrupted

"Ok my friend and I don't want to hurt her." Naruto took his shirt off to make Sasuke patch up his wounds. Sasu look at him and noticed that he was already healing. 'Not surprised' he thought

"Well she doesn't have a problem hurting you so why do you? Can I hurt her then?" Naru shook his head no. Sasu sighed. "Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair. She's a girl remember."

"She's a girl? What, I didn't know of this. Looks more like a man to me I mean Frankenstein looks better than her." Naruto grabbed his hand.

"You're so mean Sasuke-kun. Why do you hate her so much?" Sasu pulled Naru closer and their closeness made Naru blush.

"Because she's hurt you so much and I wont forgive her- EVER." Naruto smiled. Sasu grabbed Naru's face. "I love u." he said before he pulled his uke into a kiss.

-Mystery Location-

The whole gang joined up to spend the day together. Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, and Shikamaru were all together but there was someone missing from there group and that someone was Naruto. They all wanted to talk about the whole NaruSaku break up about how Naruto acted.

"Well we checked everywhere for him, I guess there's only one place he can be now." Said Lee

"Why am I here? This is so troublesome." He sighed and begun to turn around but was stopped by Ino.

"You can't go. We need to talk to him ok." She wouldn't let go of his hand to make him escape. Everyone around was doing other things at the moment. Sai and Kakashi were both reading books, Hinata was quiet and Neji, Lee and Tenten were doing whatever they usually do.

"It's still troublesome." Before they knew it they were in front of Naruto's home. They all walked up the stairs together and stood in front of his door.

"AHHH…no…." they jumped when they heard those sounds coming from the room.

"Maybe his door is opened like last time" said Sai. He reached for the doorknob, turned it around and the result was that the door was locked.

"Awww" whispered Kakashi and everyone looked over to his direction.

"What the hell is he doing" said Neji.

"I don't know" Hinata said quietly.

"Maybe you should use your byakugan Hinata" said Lee. She nodded and activated her byakugan. She scanned the room and began turning red and in about 10 seconds later she fainted. Tenten was there to catch her. "I guess its something perverted." Kakashi came forwards towards the door

"Really" Kakashi said excitingly. Everyone turned to him once again and he took a step back to claim his place in the back.

"I guess I have to do it then" Neji sighed. "BYAKUGAN." Within seconds he turned back but his mouth was fully opened and I doubt it would even close after that event.

"I guess the only way to know is the window" said Ino.

-Inside Naru-chan's house-

"Ahhh…stop it…don…don't put your…..finger…there." Naru tried to move Sasu's head away from him but no budge. Sasu kept doing his job. Pleasing his little Naru-chan as much as he could. "Ahhh…..no….I'm gonna...gonna...ahhh...cum." his house was filled with all of the noises he was making. Naruto came and Sasu swallowed some of his cum but some got on his face. "I'm sorry I'll…" that moment Naruto realized something. That wasn't Sasuke down there it was Sasuki. 'Why would he use my jutsu again unless…' he inspected his house looking all around to see if people were there watching them. Then finally he turned to the window and saw all the faces watching them. He wanted to close the blinds but with his pants down he was useless. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were enjoying yourself so much that I didn't want to stop." She was still licking cum off her face and everyone was watching her. Naruto blushed a deep red. "You know you really look cute right now Naruto…kun." Sasu smiled at Naruto and that moment he wanted to crawl into a hole. He was found out not only that but in the most worst possible way ever. What's he going to do now that everyone knows…what if they just thought that he broke up with Sakura just because of the sex? Sasu gently tidied Naruto up, zipping up his jacket and pants and hugged him. "It's ok Naruto." Sasu turned to the window and smiled sweetly and all the boys blushed at this. "I'm sorry but could you give us some privacy. You made my little Naru-chan blush so stop looking and come knock on the door so we can explain ourselves ok." She closed the blinds and looked over to Naruto. He was trembling and balled up into a ball. "Naru-chan are you ok." He shook his head no. "Then what is it? Are you scared because we were found out or is it because of Sakura." He kept quiet and couldn't utter a word. "I see so if that's how you feel I'm going to leave." Sasuke turned back into is usual self and kissed Naruto on the forehead and started walking away but Naruto grabbed him at the last minute. He stopped and turned to him as his grip tightened.

"Can I come with you Sasuke-kun?" A smile spread across his face. He pulled Naru into a hug.

"Why didn't you say so before?" He made a hand sign and they disappeared into the mist.

Meanwhile….

"Knock on the door Sai" said Kakashi

"Why do I have to do it" argued Sai

"Fine I'll do it" answered Ino. She knocked and waited but no answer. 'What's going on in there? Why wont they answer' Ino thought. Neji used his eyes and scanned the area to find that no one was in the house.

"There's no one there" Neji announced. Everyone was shocked. Where or how could they have gone and not be noticed.


End file.
